The Charmed Ones
' The Charmed Ones' are a sisterhood of three (four) Witches who descend from the The Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Oldest Powers As the oldest Charmed One, Arianna's powers were the strongest of the current generation- and would have stayed that way if her death never had happened. Currently, due to necessary circumstances, Arianna has became the Guardian of the Nexus of the All granting her the power of reality warping as long as she's inside the Nexus. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Arianna's spell casting power has been enhanced by her reality warping power and she's capable of casting spells as powerful (if not more) as the Charmed Ones. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. When she became Guardian of the Nexus of the All, she used this ability to close the manor doors. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to alter and manipulate the world to cosmic scales. She used this power to enhance her spell casting abilities to strip mortals of their powers and erase their memories of the time they had magic. She gained this power when she became the guardian of the Nexus of the All. Other Powers *'Immortality: '''The power to live an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. She's immortal as long as she stays in the Nexus. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Arianna temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. *'Previous Powers:' Powers that Arianna formerly possessed. 'Active Powers' *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. *'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. *'Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. Middle Powers *'''Basic Powers **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Phoebe calling for a Premonition. *'Active Powers' **'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. ***'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ***'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. ***'Psychic Echos:' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. *'Agility:' Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it. ***'Super Strength: '''Her ability to levitate allowed her to build up enough momentum that she could deliver more powerful attacks by levitating a kicking her targets, who could fall back a considerable distance.Phoebe's empathy allows her to channel other people's emotions **'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ***'Psychic Reflection:' The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ***'Power Channeling:' The ability to channel and take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ***'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. ***'Other Powers''' **'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. **'High Resistance:' This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. **'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. **'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to one's presence no matter where they are. Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. *'Natural Abilities' **'Advanced Combat:' To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Youngest Powers *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Kendall, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. ***'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ***'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. **'Orb Shield:' The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions.[7]. *'Whiteligher Powers' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs **'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. **'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. **'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals.[8] **'Photokinesis': The ability of create and manipulating light. **'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. **'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. *''Other Powers'' **'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Kendall and her sisters that enhances their powers. **'High Resistance:' This power causes Kendall to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. **'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Kendall temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other being s Category:Definitions Category:Groups